


GPDT Fail Collection

by Crown_Of_Pencils



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crown_Of_Pencils/pseuds/Crown_Of_Pencils
Summary: A drabble collection of possible fails from “Great Plans in Desperate Times”, inspired by a particular comment on said fic.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	GPDT Fail Collection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: The Henry Stickmin series and all related intellectual properties belong to PuffballsUnited. I do not claim ownership of the Henry Stickmin franchise, nor do I seek to profit in any way from this story.
> 
> Special thanks to Bunny, whose comment on “Great Plans in Desperate Times” was the inspiration for this collection!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCENE: Henry and Ellie have stopped at a bar to lay low, but Henry needs to reach a phone to call Charles.
> 
> CORRECT CHOICE: Practical Joke

“We can lay low in here for a while.” Ellie said, quickly ‘borrowing’ some discarded old rags for her and Henry to disguise themselves. “But we really need to find a way home.”  
“I know a guy who I did some work with a while back.” Henry proposed. “But I need to get to a phone.”

* * *

**OPTIONS**

**_Shapeshifter_ **

_Smoke Screen_

_Practical Joke_

_Invisible Cloak_

* * *

**The Shapeshifter**

_Snap a photo & instantly become somebody else!_

_“I use this to get away from my ex-wife. Works every time!”_

_— Gadget Gabe 2018_

* * *

Ellie handed the Shapeshifter to Henry. It looked simple enough to use, and bore a passable resemblance to a smartphone, so Henry had little trouble using it.

Aiming the camera at the bartender, Henry took the picture and then pressed the SHAPESHIFT button that appeared on the screen. A bright white light covered him for a split-second, and as it disappeared, Henry now looked exactly like the bartender…

…who immediately turned to look up at the source of the light…

…and then his eyes filled with tears.

“Boris? Is that you?”

The bartender took a few steps closer, then broke into a sprint as he engulfed the transformed Henry in a tight hug, crying messily into the crook of Henry’s shoulder.

“Everyone, look!” The bartender shouted happily. “It’s my long-lost twin Boris!”

“Awww…!” The crowd applauded, Boris once again hugging Henry and bursting into tears as Henry and Ellie awkwardly looked on.

**  
_MISSION FAILED_ **

_Aww, I just love happy endings!_

**> > Retry  
  
**

* * *

**OPTIONS**

_Shapeshifter_

**_Smoke Screen_ **

_Practical Joke_

_Invisible Cloak_

* * *

Ellie reached toward a pack on the side of the motorcycle and took out a small smoke bomb. In one fluid motion, she lit the fuse and tossed the smoke bomb into the bar. Nobody paid it any mind at first, but within seconds there was a small explosion, and the entire bar was soon flooded with smoke.

Henry rushed in to search for the phone…

…which proved impossible as he and the others in the bar fumbled blindly through the smoke. Henry coughed violently before passing out and collapsing face-first onto a table.

**_MISSION FAILED_ **

_Remember kids; smoking is bad for you._

**> > Retry**

* * *

**OPTIONS**

_Shapeshifter_

_Smoke Screen_

_Practical Joke_

**_Invisible Cloak_ **

* * *

Henry slipped on the invisible cloak, making sure that it covered every inch of his body before he entered the bar. So far so good; now he just needed to find a phone.

Pushing the folds away from his eyes, Henry spotted the phone next to the bartender…

“What are you doing?”

The bartender was looking directly at Henry, but not with any of the anger that Henry might have expected.

Instead, the bartender raised an eyebrow as everyone else also stared awkwardly at Henry who, as far as they could tell, was walking through the bar slightly hunched over and holding out his hands in front of himself for no reason.

**_MISSION FAILED_ **

_It’s a cloak. It’s invisible. What more did you expect?_

**> > Retry**

**Author's Note:**

> “I can only imagine what the fails would be!”
> 
> — Excerpt from Bunny’s comment on Great Plans in Desperate Times. Ask and ye shall receive! :D


End file.
